


I Still Believe In You

by Rhodi



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Genocide, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodi/pseuds/Rhodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Still Believe In You" is a story about the Papyrus battle during the Genocide Run. Trust me peeps, I cried just while writing this, so many feels spread. I hope you get the experience that I got, too. </p>
<p>- Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale don't stone me pls-</p>
<p> TEMMIE HOPES YOU ENJOY </p>
<p>-Rhodi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Believe In You

"Halt, human!" he says.

I stand, waiting impatiently. _She's_ going to try and break free once more, and I need to finish things quickly before the poor sap can even realize what "she did".

He has a peculiar look on his face. One of confusion. One of fear. I smirk, and I take a step forward; planning to close this deal soon.

"Hey, quit moving while I am talking to you!" he quivers, "I, the Great Papyrus, have something to say!"

I roll my eyes, my smirk growing wider; my eyes glowing brighter, my giggle mischievous.

His breath hitches at the sight, "First: You're a freaking weirdo!" He proclaims, "Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you shamble about from place to place..."

"The way your hands are always covered in dusty powder. It feels..."

He looks down at his feet with a frown, but looks back up at me in a flash with a plastered, wide smile.

"Like you're going down a dangerous path. However! I, Papyrus, see great potential within you! Everyone can be a great person if they try! And me, I hardly have to try at all! Nyeh-heh-heh!"

My eyes narrow. I don't have time for this. I can feel _her_ pounding at her soul.

_Our soul._

I inch closer. I can feel _her_ screaming now; quite irritating it is, but it only leaves me more determined to finish this skeleton and get going.

"Hey! Quit moving! This is exactly what I am talking about!"

I feel an urge to scream at him. Maybe it's from annoyance. Maybe it's _her_ , trying to reach out to him. Either way, I am able to control it.

"Human! I think you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow!" He smiles broadly at me, reaching his arms out- as if to welcome me in a hug.

"But worry not! I, Papyrus, will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life right around!"

I scoff. I'm done with this dork. I step forward, closing in on my prey.

"I see you are approaching." He poises himself. Is he finally ready for a fight?

_I see._

"Are you offering a hug of acceptance? Wowie! My lessons are already working!" He chirped.

I give him the weirdest look I could give. Who the hell was this guy? It almost made me step back.

Almost.

"I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!" He held is arms out further, waiting to embrace me. I snicker and charge forward.

What an idiot.

I stab right at him, his face filled with love, refined to fear. He falls backwards, his body slowly disintegrating. All that was left at the end was his skull.

"W-well, that's not what I expected.." he choked.

"But, st-still! I b-believe in you! You can do a little better!"

I can hear _her_ screaming out to him. Her tears rippling through our body. She starts to claw at our soul, but to no avail. I've won both battles.

"Even if you don't think so!" I look up at him. His merry face had returned.

"I- I promise..."

I step towards him, looming over his skull. _She_ begged me not to do it. She, wholeheartedly, pleaded for his life.

I cackle, and I crack his skull into bits with the crushing momentum of my boot.

Another one down, another one next to go, too.

 


End file.
